There are conventional information processing systems in which data used in an application executed on a terminal-side information processing device is stored on a server.
With such information processing systems, there is a demand for improving the convenience of applications used on the terminal and/or the playability of the applications.
Therefore, the present application discloses an information processing system, with which it is possible to improve the convenience of applications used on the terminal and/or the playability of the applications.
(1)
An example of a server described herein communicates with a first information processing device having a platform of a first type and communicates with a second information processing device having a platform of a second type different from the platform of the first type.
The server includes a storage unit, an updating unit, and a transmission unit. The storage unit is configured to store at least shared game data, the shared game data representing game content that can be used in a first game application that is compatible with the first information processing device and not compatible with the second information processing device and that can be used in a second game application that is compatible with the second information processing device and not compatible with the first information processing device. The updating unit is configured to obtain game data generated by executing the first game application on the first information processing device and update the shared game data based on the obtained game data. The transmission unit is configured to transmit at least a part of the shared game data updated based on the game data generated by executing the first game application to the second information processing device via the communication circuitry for being used by the second game application.
(2)
The updating unit may obtain game data generated by executing the second game application on the second information processing device and update the shared game data based on the obtained game data. The transmission unit may transmit at least a part of the shared game data updated based on the game data generated by executing the second game application to the first information processing device for being used by the first game application.
(3)
The storage unit may store first application data including the shared game data and second application data including the shared game data. The transmission unit may transmit at least a part of the first application data to the first information processing device for being used by the first game application, and transmit at least a part of the second application data to the second information processing device for being used by the second game application.
(4)
The first application data may further include first game data that can be used in the first game application. The second application data may further include second game data that can be used in the second game application.
(5)
The updating unit may obtain game data generated by executing the first game application on the first information processing device and update the first application data based on the obtained game data and further update the shared game data included in the second application data based on the obtained game data. Then, the updating unit may obtain game data generated by executing the second game application on the second information processing device and update the second application data based on the obtained game data and further update the shared game data included in the first application data based on the obtained game data.
(6)
The storage unit may store first game data that can be used in the first game application, second game data that can be used in the second game application, and the shared game data. The transmission unit may transmit the first game data and the shared game data to the first information processing device for being used by the first game application, and transmit the second game data and the shared game data to the second information processing device for being used by the second game application.
(7)
The updating unit may, when game data generated by executing the first game application on the first information processing device is obtained, update the first game data and the shared game data based on the obtained game data. Then, the updating unit may, when game data generated by executing the second game application on the second information processing device is obtained, update the first game data and the shared game data based on the obtained game data.
(8)
The transmission unit may transmit at least a part of the shared game data to the second information processing device in response to a request given from the second information processing device after the shared game data is updated.
(9)
The server may include a save data server and a game process server. The save data server is configured to store the shared game data. The game process server is provided separately from the save data server and configured to be accessed when the first information processing device executes a game process of the first game application.
(10)
The first information processing device may be a smart device. The second information processing device may be a game device.
(11)
The first game application may be a simpler game application than the second game application.
(12)
The first game application may be an application that requires a condition that the first information processing device is able to access the server at the time of starting the first game application on the first information processing device. The second game application may be an application that does not require a condition that the second information processing device is able to access the server at the time of starting the second game application on the second information processing device.
(13)
The storage unit may store information representing each pair of a first game application and a second game application that use shared game data of the same content. The shared game data may include data that can be used commonly between each pair of game applications.
Note that the present specification discloses an information processing system having a similar function to that of a server according to (1) to (13) above, and discloses a storage medium storing an information processing program that causes a computer of an information processing device to function as the various units of the server. Moreover, the present specification discloses an information processing method to be executed on the information processing system described above.
According to the information processing system, the server, the information processing device, the storage medium storing an information processing program and the information processing method, it is possible to improve the convenience of applications used on the terminal and/or the playability of the applications.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.